reverse_fallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gidcifica
*Please add pictures* Please note that the following is very subjective. Gidcifica Gidcifica is the shipping of Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast. There is no shipping of Gideon Gleeful and Pacifica Northwest in the show, so this is the only ship that is completely Reverse Falls based. It is unknown if Gidcifica is head-canon or canon. It may be canon, considering Gideon seems to enjoy Pacifica's company and she enjoys his. Relationship The current relationship status of Gideon and Pacifica is best friends so a couple wouldn't be too hard to form. It depends on which fan-fiction/head-canon you choose to follow, but it's often said the ship is of the two feeling romantic feelings for each other. Gidcifica is one of the non abusive relationships considering both characters are friends and protagonists. Both characters may have trouble expressing their love. Gideon Pines Gideon has never felt feelings for anyone before and is nervous about what Pacifica would say. He has often had trouble telling people how he feels on subjects and tries to ignore his feelings. When that doesn't work, Gideon resorts to simply forgetting about Pacifica all together. Once Gideon sees how much his plan hurts her, he decides to admit his feelings clearly. At first, he seems obviously bewildered from his feelings and whenever he tried to tell Pacifica, he stammered a few words and ran away. Seeing Pacifica more hurt than ever, he knows he can't keep his friend in the pain she's clearly in, Gideon just decides to get it over with. He was nervous that Pacifica would laugh at him or start avoiding him, but she just pulls him into a big hug. Gideon is happy his friend feels the same way and the two start an amazing relationship. Pacifica Southeast Pacifica has only ever felt feelings for Dipper before, so she's confused by her newfound attraction to Gideon. Like Gideon, she goes into a stage of just trying to ignore her feelings and just clinging to the hope that she an Dipper could become a couple. Pacifica refuses to admit her growing feelings toward her friend and grows less bubbly and excited and more agitated and annoyed. Eventually, she knows she can't hold in her feelings any longer or she, 'might explode'. She eventually goes to Gideon and pushes her feelings for Dipper aside, finally aware they're an impossible fantasy. Instead of telling Gideon she liked him with words, Pacifica showed she liked him with a kiss on the cheek. Her face turns bright red and she blushes, worried about Gideon's reaction. Gideon tells Pacifica he likes her to and the friends enter a relationship. Effects on Others Bud Pines and Mr. and Mrs. Pines Bud and Mr. and Mrs. Pines' reaction to Gideon is probably horrified that he's actually happy. They'll most likely would try at some point to break up the couple. They also may take advantage of Pacifica's love for Gideon and trick her into finding dirty secrets about him. Mr. and Mrs. Southeast The Southeasts are most likely loving and supportive of their daughter's relationship and just happy that she's happy. They also may be intrigued that Pacifica fell for Gideon of all the boys in the town. They probably love that their daughter is over her 'sorta obsessive' crush on Dipper Gleeful. Dipper Gleeful and Mabel Gleeful Dipper and Mabel's reaction is yet to be confirmed, but it's likely the twins are happy the two are distracted from their evil doings and more focused on each other. It is likely Mabel might be a bit jealous of Pacifica because of her small crush on Gideon (Magidbeleon (Reverse). Dipper may not care as much, but he may be slightly jealous is Dipifica (Reverse) is canon. Category:Reverse Falls Category:Relationships Category:Ships Category:Pacifica Southeast Category:Gideon Pines Category:Reverse Pacifica